The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to sensing systems for displaying and changing power supply settings remotely.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of types of applications. For example, welding is often performed in applications such as shipbuilding, aircraft repair, construction, and so forth. The welding systems often include power supplies that may generate power for consumption during the welding process. However, these power supplies may often be remote from a work area, thereby causing delays if a user changes settings of a power supply due to travel to and from the power supply to make the changes.